


【带卡】第二次与你相爱

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 原著向。复活土 X 六火卡完全没有逻辑！！私设多到爆！！每句话都ooc！！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. 上 - 涅槃

旗木卡卡西孑然伫立于慰灵碑前，目光来来回回雕刻着坟冢上的姓名。

关于宇智波带土的记忆绵延不绝，最终定格在与大筒木辉夜决战的那一天。共杀骨灰的锐刺一瞬穿过他的身体，挫伤沿骨刺中心蔓延开来，一寸一寸吞噬掉他的生命。

引力场中一道道无形的怪力犹如铅坠，压得人定在原地动弹不得。卡卡西觉得心脏被沉沉得拽了下去，掉进一道深渊里，永无止境地陨落。

一个曾经强大的身躯分崩瓦解，像城墙颓败成沙砾，剥落成一粒一粒碎片，随着无端卷起的荒风四散而去。

那无疑是一场漫长而残忍的死亡。

他的尸体化作灰烬，了无踪迹，而他赠予的眼睛，也在发挥无与伦比的威力之后，淡退了颜色。

他独自背负着一身无以洗净的罪恶，带着他最后的心愿，如同幻影一样离开了这个他深爱过又憎恶过的世界。

“卡卡西，不要来的太早。”

他的道别有些仓促。最后回眸时，没有太多的眷恋。

*

“你确定要这么做？”

纲手得知卡卡西的计划的时候，心中百感交集。最初的震惊过后，更多是忧虑。

“我已经想清楚了。”卡卡西从容而沉稳地答道。

“你一定知道这件事到底有多么危险，我也相信你权衡过才会做出这样的选择……”纲手眼里闪过一丝迟疑。“但是如果……”

“我知道。”

“你继任火影的事情，是在五影面前做过保证的。你知道这个承诺的重量么？”

“我不会轻易食言的。”卡卡西将手搭在纲手的肩膀上宽慰道，“虽然这样做很危险，但我自有把握。”

“卡卡西……”

纲手欲言又止。她一生听到过无数信誓旦旦的承诺，可是之前每一个，都落空了。她见过许多与她一样的人，飞蛾扑火一般去赴一个必输的赌局，最终遗憾地重复着相同的结果。

“他对于我来说，是比生命还重要的人。如果还有一线机会，哪怕只有百分之一的可能性，我都想要试一试。我想，这样的心情，您一定比任何人都更加懂得。”

“所以我，还有木叶，不能够再失去你了。”纲手眉心细腻的纹路凝着愁绪蹙紧，被百豪之术冻结的容颜徒然显露一抹无以言喻的沧桑。

“请纲手大人放心。”

卡卡西弯起眼角，一道柔和的笑容缓缓晕染开，

“因为我从来都是最幸运的那一个。”

*

己生转生。

砂之国秘密开发的转生忍术。以施术者本身的查克拉作为媒介，把生命力分给死者。施术者的查克拉会转换死者的灵魂，直到施术者死亡为止。

这个忍术最后一次，也是唯一一次的使用者是砂隐的傀儡师千代婆婆，她成功地使用己生转生救活了早已丧失生命体征的我爱罗。

代价是她自己的生命。

一年前卡卡西参与营救我爱罗的任务的时候，并没有想过自己为什么会拷贝这样的忍术。他看着千代婆婆将查克拉一点一点注入年轻的红发男孩身体里，于是一个生命重生，另一个生命凋零，一份的寄托在另一个人血脉中延续。

那些关于生与死的记忆，总是会停留在人内心最深处，在某个节点上不经意地浮现。在无数个回忆与思念交加的深夜里，无数个凌乱的画面拼接在一起，为一个无解的迷题，写下一个耐人寻味的谜底。

宇智波带土没有留下尸体，但他曾化作查克拉思念体将写轮眼再次镶嵌进卡卡西瞳眸之中，在此之后，仍有少量属于带土的查克拉残留在卡卡西身体里。唯有卡卡西自己可以感知到的，宇智波带土曾经的气息，片刻不停游走在他全身每一条经络里，像一缕温润的暖流，源源不断浇筑在他早已冰封的心口上。

如果施术者技巧足够精妙，那么以死者的查克拉作为媒介通往“彼端”，将对方的查克拉重新注入其体内，亦可以达成己生转生的条件。

这是旗木卡卡西纵身一搏的理由。但或许，倾尽全力去挽回那个名为宇智波带土的男人，是一种与生俱来的本能，他并不需要任何理由。

哪怕在此之前，从未有施术者生还。

*

执行计划那天夜晚，天幕上悬着一轮霜白的圆月，仿佛一只巨大的瞳孔默然俯视着世间苍生，幽幽月华如一道道眼波融入微凉的夜色中。

火影塔顶层的天台上，深黑的夜风潮水一般翻滚涌动。五代目火影千手纲手神色凝重，御神袍迎风凌然抖动，漩涡鸣人站在她身侧，随时准备着阴阳遁之术的治疗。四名暗部围成守护的阵型，一齐发动结界。

旗木卡卡西跪坐于狭窄的四边形结界中，与一双双理解，纵容，与担忧交杂的目光交换眼神，像每一次执行任务之前那样，微微点点头，继而合上双眼，结下一串印式。

子 - 亥 - 卯 - 巳

忍术发动的刹那，大量查克拉迸发出青色的光辉，把天台上整片空地照的通亮。

一阵锥心的锐痛在他胸腔中猛然炸裂开来，随着血液滚过全身，即刻逆流回头颅。他感到那些陈旧的，早已愈合的伤口，一瞬之间全部被再次撕开。古怪的力量将他推到断崖前，梦魇中的万丈深渊在他面前疯狂扩张，像一张狰狞的嘴狂笑着欲将把天地万物尽数湮没。无形的引力场从四面八方猛烈拽扯着他，让他短暂地悬空，又倏然掷身跌进去，沉沉坠落。无可掌控的失重感占据了他的身体，他像一粒被丢下山谷的小石子一样，越落越快，心也被抛出去似的一片空泛。视线模糊得令人惶恐，周遭一切被切割成成深深浅浅的斑驳色块，再汇聚成深不可测的黑。

那遥遥无际的坠落之途中定是飘满了深仇宿恨的怨灵，刺耳的啸叫声此起彼伏，那是亡灵含混不清的诅咒和哀愁的恸哭，如同一柄柄锋利的刀子刺穿鼓膜。

你也很痛么。那些诡异的声音如泣如诉。

四周干燥而寒冷，一种强烈的窒息感真真切切地扼住了他的喉咙，一点一点抽干他稀薄的意识，使他无力挣扎，也无力求救。

宇智波带土。

他竭力攥紧自己仅存的念头，如溺水之人攀附着浮木。

再坚持一下，就会见到他了。

他在迷离徜仿之中心生安稳，于是这一场浩劫便不再那样悚然。

不知过了多久，好像有一生一世那么久，他再次恢复意识，沉坠之感渐渐退却，喧嚣也渐渐沉寂。他感受不到阴寒，钻心剜骨之痛消失殆尽，身体如同一片羽毛一样轻盈地浮在虚空之中，然后悠然降落到地面上。

紧接着，一扇通往彼端的大门向他缓缓开启。

*

门的那边是一条幽深的小路，一眼看不到尽头。

这条路叫做接引之路，是介于人间，地狱，和净土之间的一个混沌地带。

卡卡西并非第一次来到这个地方 — 上一次来的时候，他见到了自己的父亲，木叶白牙。

目之所及仍是一片漆黑，但那黑色似乎不再缥缈不定。唯一的光源来自于他自己。宇智波带土遗留在他体内的查克拉犹如灼火，炽烈地烧着，将一层盈盈的青光披拂在他身上，照亮足下的一小块空地。

他凭借心底莫名的直觉沿着那条路一直走下去，来到一片空旷的地方。

弥天暝幽笼罩着一个小小的身影。卡卡西走近些，借着身上散发的光晕看到那个无数次出现在他梦里的景象。

穿着藏青色运动衣的黑发少年背对他坐在地上，手里拿着一个橙色风镜有一搭没一搭地摆弄着，发出些细微的声响。像是担心惊扰到对方，他在少年身后驻足。

“卡卡西？”

感受到身后的脚步声，少年愕然转过头望向那一线久违的光明。

“带土……”

银发的男人怔在原地，目光撞进少年明澈的黑眸中，积压在他胸口的千言万语哽咽在喉口。这个小小的身影与他的梦境，他的回忆，一遍又一遍重合。一股汹涌的心潮拍进四肢百骸，激得他浑身颤抖，覆在他身上的光像被风吹过的烛焰般明明灭灭，瑟瑟摇曳。

“真的是你吗，卡卡西？”

少年起身半信半疑地向前迈了几步，扬起脸仔细打量着面前的男人。

“带土，是我。”

旗木卡卡西弯下腰，伸出手小心翼翼抚过少年的面颊，掌心的光把那对星辰般的眼睛照得熠熠生辉。

“你怎么来这里了呢？”

“我是来找你的。”卡卡西扫视着一片寂寥的荒芜之地，痛惜地问，“你一个人，一直待在这里？”

“嗯，我一直待在这里。琳和水门老师，还有玖辛奈师母，他们不在这里，他们去了更远一点的地方。我叫他们先走，不要等我，我想在这里多待一会儿，因为在这里，我可以感受到你的查克拉，就像是你在我身边一样。”

少年目不转睛地注视着卡卡西，认真地说，

“可是刚才我突然感受不到了。卡卡西，到底发生了什么？你是不是……”

他嗓音一沉，惊慌地睁圆了眼睛，瞳孔一晃一晃，骤然收缩，

“不是说好不要这么早来找我的吗……”

那双明眸失落地低垂了下去。

卡卡西扶着少年的肩膀，万般热切地注视着他，

“带土，我没有失约。我是来带你回去的。”

“带我回去？”少年不解地问。

“没错。我带你回去。我们一起，回到那边的世界。”

“可是……我这个罪人……回去又能怎样呢……”

“其实，你也可以活着赎罪的。”

“卡卡西，你没有必要这么做。”少年带土肃然的声色中掺杂着一丝苦涩的老成。“为了一个罪人，不惜冒着丧命的风险，不值得。你还有更重要的事情要做。”

“但是我想要拯救的，不是一个罪人。”卡卡西恳切地说，“而是一个本该属于我的英雄。”

带土陷入了沉默。良久，他抱起手臂轻撇过脸描淡写地说，

“你走吧。说实话，我现在不想在这里见到你。”

“我记得你对我的嘱托，也理解你的想法。但现在不一样了，我找到了带你回去的办法，这个世界又给了我们一个重新来过的机会。你真的不想让我带你离开吗？你一次都没有想过，我们可以再一次并肩作战，一起改变那个世界么？你真的只想在这个孤魂都不愿意眷顾的哀怨之地一直一直等下去么……”

“我只希望你能够好好活着……”

“可是抱歉啊带土，让你失望了。没有你的世界，我过得并不是很好。”

卡卡西轻声叹息，露出一个无奈的苦笑，

“我一生都恪守各种规则，在其他人建立起的条条框框之中小心行走，把自己当做工具活着。那些规则对我来说固然是重要的，但是现在我有一个无关乎忍者守则，无关于所谓是非对错，非常自私的愿望 — — ”

他满怀期许地看着带土，身上查克拉的光芒燃得更亮了，

“带土，你可不可以，成全我唯一的心愿呢？”

静谧的空间之中，两人默契地对视着，解读着书写在对方眼底的诉求。细小的尘埃无序地上下浮动，围绕他们划出一条条轨迹，无言的思念与牵挂往复穿梭，编织成一张细密的巨网，将他们牢牢缚于其中。

带土皱着眉头沉思了很久，终于开口打破寂静的桎梏，

“要怎样做呢？”

“接下来都交给我就好。”

卡卡西牵起少年的手，握在自己手掌中，然后勾起两根手指，与带土结下一个缠绕着三十余年羁绊的和解之印。闪耀着青光的查克拉如一道道流火，带着生命的温度，顺着卡卡西指尖度到带土身上。少年的身躯笼上一圈盛大的光晕，碧莹莹地亮了起来。

男孩的身体被充盈的查克拉托举着飘然升至半空，如插上了一对羽翼，飞翔一般去往卡卡西来时的方向，穿过巍然高耸的大门。

“卡卡西！快点跟上来啊！”

带土大声喊道，眼看着卡卡西身上的光一点点消陨，黯淡下去，汇入浓郁的黑色中。

话音未落，他身后那道“生死门”便沉沉地关上了。

*

火影塔的天台上，结界中心的男人猝然倒在地上。

“卡卡西老师！”

鸣人飞速冲上前扶住卡卡西。

“鸣人，愣在那里干什么，快救人！”

鸣人没有应答纲手的命令，只是失神定在那里。即使没有阴阳遁的感知力，他仍然清楚地意识到，

— — 那是一具没有呼吸，心跳骤停，丧失了全部生命体征的身体。

“我已经……感应不到卡卡西老师的查克拉了……”

“不、不可能……”纲手声线颤悸，她立刻解开额头上一道道“阴封印”，百豪之术蓄势待发。

“纲手婆婆……太晚了……”鸣人收敛了手中徒劳的术式，没有再说下去。

天台上一片死寂，只剩下一轮清冷的圆月，向西偏斜过几度，哀哀散着寒光。

— — 踏、踏。

跫然足音在幽静中格外清晰。

半身伤痕的男人赤足走在冰冷的石板地面上，落下一个个沉重的脚步。

宇智波带土找到了归途。

复生后的身体对于带土来说似乎有些陌生，但旗木卡卡西的气息，对于他来说再熟悉不过。

他一步一步走到天台正中，穿过周围众人，俯身将卡卡西揽入怀中。

那具清瘦的身骨比他想象得要轻很多。

“卡卡西……我回来了，你把我带回来了……”带土轻声说。

怀里的人一动不动，像是熟睡一样安分地依偎在他臂弯里，一头桀骜的银发顺服地贴付在他胸口，平静的脸上藏着一丝若有似无的笑。

“你醒醒，看看我……”

卡卡西仍然紧闭着眼睛。带土将他抱得紧了些。

“你睡一下就快醒来吧，不要吓我……”

可无论带土怎样喊，卡卡西依旧无动于衷。天台上那股阴郁的夜风愈加凌冽，吹得人心头发痛。

“你不是说过要一起并肩作战，一同共度余生的么！怎么可以食言呢！”

“喂！火影的位置还为你留着呢！大家都等着你呢！你现在走了算什么啊！”

“你给我回来啊笨蛋！”

带土自顾自地喊着，胸膛波涛般一起一伏，滚烫的泪水从他枯槁的眼眶中毫无征兆地一涌而出，流入他脸上凹陷的沟壑中，又一滴一滴跌落在卡卡西脸上，

“不要走，好么……”

带土抓着卡卡西了无血色的手指攥在自己手中，哀声祈求道。

在那些独守寂寞的日子里，他又何尝没有被相思之苦一遍又一遍冲刷过。但他一直都知道，相比于死者，活着的那一个，永远要承担更多的责任与痛苦。

自己走的时候，卡卡西大概也是相同的感受吧。带土心想。而此时此刻，命运逆转，他成为了那个背负着十字架的幸存者，从此独自承受痛失所爱的苦楚，一个人品尝世上最艰辛，最难耐的孤独。

相比于救赎，这更像是旗木卡卡西对他的报复。

“你真的好自私啊！”

“这是我们共同的生命，你不可以这样不珍惜！”

“你这样做，我不会感恩的！我会恨你一辈子，然后下去找你算账！”

他声嘶力竭地吼道，

“下辈子也不会放过你的！”

为什么心意相通的两个人，总是要生死相隔。带土愤恨地想着。

他把脸埋进卡卡西冰凉的脖颈中，全然不顾周围人的目光，恸然悲泣，肩膀一耸一耸抽搐着。

“带土哥……”鸣人怅然走到带土身边坐下来陪着他。

一整夜，宇智波带土就这样安安静静地守在那里，紧紧地拥抱着卡卡西，像是怕他受寒一样，拼命用自己的体温去暖他，等他醒过来，等他对自己说话。尽管他知道这样做根本无济于事。

期间好像有人叫他不要再守着了，想想接下来该怎么办。

带土听不进去。

哪里还有什么接下来。

他不明白卡卡西把他一个人留在这里要做什么。

他宁愿去那边的人是自己。

长夜退散，黎明将至，远方的星辰一颗一颗隐于天幕，地平线上泛起浅薄的白色，像晨雾凝聚的水汽。

“鸣人，纲手大人，你们先回去吧……”

带土哑着嗓子，含混不清地说。

*

“带土哥，等一下！你看！”

正在这时，鸣人突然瞪大了眼睛指向带土怀抱。

清晨的微光拨开云雾柔柔洒在沉睡的男人身上，那双银白色的睫毛簌簌扑朔几下。

几根修长的手指回应般地，若即若离触碰了一下带土手心。

“我刚才……有点迷路了……”

睡意惺忪的声音有点慵懒。

日出之后天空碧如水洗，一行白鹤从空中飞过。

“欢迎回来，带土。”

卡卡西轻轻抬起眼帘，虚弱地笑了笑。


	2. 中 - 承诺

六代目火影回到家的时候发现，借宿在他的家的那位战犯突然消失不见了。

“我回来了。”

没有人对他说“欢迎回家”。房间里一片安静，玄关前几双鞋子摆放得整整齐齐，地板也被擦得干干净净，客厅的茶几上还放了几只刚折好的千纸鹤。

卡卡西放下手中红豆糕的盒子，看了一眼空荡荡的房间，然后走到二楼的卧室。

带土不在卧室里，但整个房间都充斥着带土的气息 — 他一定就在附近什么地方，卡卡西非常确信。这家伙闲不住，心血来潮就爱搞些奇奇怪怪的名堂，说不定现在就躲在某个角落里和他玩捉迷藏。

“你今天过得怎么样呢？”

卡卡西看着床头水门班的合影自语道。照片上的黑发男孩叼着一根稻草，一双黑曜石般澄亮的眼睛透过风镜闪着凛然的英锐之气。

“是不是又偷看我藏在床底下的那些书了？”

床底下的书没有被人动过，但窗台上那盆许久无人照料的盆栽不知何时被洒了水。原本要枯死的植物，起死回生地抽出一截嫩绿的枝丫，被夕阳暖黄的光晒得发亮。

“看起来带土今天过得很忙呢。”卡卡西歪着头勾起眼角笑道，“我也是。马上就是忍校学生分组参加下忍考核的时候了，今天一整天都在忙着整理这一届学生的资料，安排分组，差点忘记吃午饭了，等一下可能还要加班……”

*

宇智波带土复生回到木叶之后，一直借宿在旗木卡卡西家里。

“借宿”只是一种冠冕堂皇的说法，事实上，带土是被软禁在这里。考虑到带土之前所做的事情，木叶高层经过讨论后，在他的后颈施了一个封印，让他只能在卡卡西住所的空间范围内活动，一旦离开规定的区域就会触发封印里危及性命的禁术。

一向对于“规矩”不屑一顾的战犯这一次意外地遵守规则。几个月以来一直安分地待在家里，没有惹是生非，没有企图逃跑，也没有与他的监护者发生过矛盾冲突，连打碎盘子这样的错误都没有犯过一次。

整天待在家里，大多数事情他都是听卡卡西说的，鸣人佐助他们有时候也会来，陪他度过一些无所事事的下午。

带土知道自己错过了很多重要的事。六代目的就职仪式他是从电视转播里看到的。那一天阳光如同银发男人的微笑一样晴和，一缕缕柔金温婉地挥洒在他身上，素白的御神袍是属于四代目火影波风水门的遗物，有些陈旧，身后的字样也是临时缝补上去的，但像是为他量身定制的一样，披在他身上依然威风不减，凛凛抖动。他像一个新时代的梦想一样光芒四射地站在高台上，台下人群熙熙攘攘，一双双满怀期许的目光热切地投注于他身上。

“要是能在你身边亲眼见证这个时刻就更好了。”带土对卡卡西说。

“电视上看到也不错。如果你真的在现场看到的话，恐怕会激动到哭鼻子吧。”卡卡西轻松地冲他笑，“没关系的，我知道你在看着我。一直都知道。”

“也对，在家里的话，我那副哭相也不会被那么多人看到……”带土回想到自己在家的状况，坦诚地自嘲道。

带土在电视机前打发了不少时间。他很喜欢看电视，这样他就可以多知道一点外面发生的事情，而且还可以发现一些时下流行的话题，等卡卡西回家的时候跟他聊聊天。

今天早上，带土做好家务之后打开电视准备看看新闻。电视里正在播放一段采访，采访的主题是关于新上任的六代目火影对于木叶政策的评论，采访对象是一位年迈的长者，听记者介绍的口吻，好像还是村子里很权威的高层人物。

镜头前，老者蹙着一对稀疏的白眉，一字一顿地说，

“不容否认，旗木卡卡西在刚刚过去的这场战争中功绩显赫，但是他于宇智波一族之间的关系着实令人堪忧。从少年时代起，就与宇智波一族关系密切，取得了很多族内的成员的信任。暗部时期，他曾与宇智波的成员一同共事过，之后还亲手培养出了宇智波佐助这样的学生。据说当年宇智波一族策划反叛木叶的时候，他是整个家族之外为数不多的知情者，掌握了很多不为人知的内幕。而众所周知，他与四战的始作俑者宇智波带土是故交，写轮眼也是宇智波带土所赠送的。而且，他最近使用禁术将对方复活了。把一个十恶不赦的罪人带回木叶究竟是出于什么目的？六代目领导下的木叶会是怎样，我不敢想象，但他与宇智波一族协力控制木叶的阴谋恐怕防不胜防……”

老者嶙峋的手指捏着眉心，沉沉地摇了摇头。

带土关上电视，恼羞成怒地把遥控器往沙发边上一摔，蹭的一下跳起来向门外走去。可是走到玄关，打开大门，他突然停住了脚步。然后掉过头，把踢乱的鞋子摆摆好，又走回客厅。他悻悻倒在沙发上，飞速转动着烧得通红的右眼，眼前的空间在一道道漩涡状的流体中旋转扭曲。

封印无法感测到神威空间的存在。所以这个带土私有的空间，是卡卡西住所之外，他唯一可以去的藏身之地。

*

卡卡西在房间里来来回回走了几圈，直到晚饭都烧好了，仍然没有等到带土。外面天色一点点黯淡下去，他在餐桌前坐下，慢条斯理地拆开红豆糕的盒子，毫无威慑性地威胁道，

“你再不出来我就把红豆糕自己吃掉了！”

战犯也许是真的饥肠辘辘，听到这样的威胁，不动声色地降落在卡卡西身后，一只刻满伤疤的手掌覆在他手背上，轻轻按住。

“我喜欢的人给我买的红豆糕，你不许吃！”

“怎么跑到神威空间里去了？”卡卡西转过身，在那张写满了别扭的脸上捉弄地捏了一下，“你一整天都一个人，会不会很寂寞？”

“还好。我在外面，一个人习惯了。”带土撇了撇嘴，故作平淡地说。

卡卡西若有所思地沉默片刻，然后把纸盒往带土面前推了推，“吃点吧。专门给你多加了好多糖。”

“那我不客气了。”

带土拿起包装盒里的小叉子，插进红豆糕里面，一整块吞进嘴里，大口大口咀嚼起来。

“怎么样，合你口味么？”卡卡西在一旁看着带土，确认自己预定的甜度。

“嗯，不错。”带土嘴巴里塞得很满，含糊不清地说，“但我现在想要改变一下口味。我现在想尝试吃辣的东西。很辣的那种，比如说，超辣咖喱什么的。”

“是不是发生什么事情了？”

“卡卡西，这样的我，对于你来说，像不像是一件丢不掉的垃圾？”

果然，四战大boss的思维习惯了在很多个平行时空中反复横跳，别人捉摸不透他的话术。他的话题会从超辣咖喱猝不及防地变成垃圾回收利用，中途没有任何过渡的词汇。

“带土怎么会是垃圾！哪有人会想要天天和垃圾住在一起，还花心思给垃圾送红豆糕的呢！”卡卡西努力让自己跟上带土跳脱的思维。

“说实话，我不喜欢现在的状况。我现在什么都帮不到你，还会给你添麻烦，简直就是一个没用的垃圾。”带土盯着吃剩的空盒子，眼神有些落寞，“我知道别人是怎么看我的。我是你的污垢，你的阴影，甚至是你的笑柄……”

那些出言不逊的“他们”，带土恨不得冲出去一个个杀掉，撕裂他们的嘴巴。但他知道，真正激怒他的，不是那些流言蜚语，而是自己的无能为力 — 纵然他拥有杀伐之力，但他迈不出这扇门，解不开这道封印，只得躲在卡卡西身后做一个没用的吊车尾。那股升腾的怒火，还是被心里面一场乏力的寒雨浇灭了。

木叶高层出于对卡卡西的纵容，勉强同意让带土活下来，但宇智波带土本是桀骜的鹰，如今沦为笼中的雀鸟。你知道如何杀死一只鹰么 — — 你不需要猎杀他，你将他困住，他便死去了。

这个无比安全的房间，同时也是禁锢他的囚笼。他畏惧的从来都不是死亡，不是身负罪恶，而是无法保护自己重要的人的挫败感。

如果不能畅快地活着，战死才是英雄最好的结果。

“那些不了解你的人，他们怨你，恨你。他们没有看到你的好。”

觉察出带土心里的懊恼与愤怒，卡卡西像抚摸受伤的小猫一样，插进带土刺拉拉的炸毛里梳理着，

“但是我看得到。”

卡卡西的眼神不再慵懒，灼灼目光闪动着照进带土心底，

“而且我会尽量让更多的人重新认识新的你。一个重获新生，可以改变世界的你。”

他的眼神更为坚定了，

“我今天向高层请示过了，如果没有什么特殊情况，等这半年过去，你的软禁就结束了。到时候，你就可以正式作为木叶的忍者，执行任务。我想邀请你成为我的暗部，留在我身边保护我，好么？”

“我真的可以么？”带土的声音亢奋地起伏不定。

“火影的承诺，一言九鼎。”卡卡西郑重地说。他向带土伸出手，做出一个pinky promise的手势。

“不许赖账！”带土勾住卡卡西手指盖了个章。

“答应你的，我一定会做到。而且，就算是在家里面，你也可以帮到我很多。你来看这个！小队的分组安排，就麻烦带土来帮我了。这里是全部学生的资料。”

卡卡西拿出文件夹放在自己与带土中间，一页一页翻阅着，

“你知道么，这一届的忍校学生里，有很多资质很好的后起之秀，还有好多我们之前都不太了解的血继限界。这一次的下忍考核，真的很让人期待。对了，其中有一个叫川岛龙之介的孩子，他也擅长使用火属性的忍术，眼睛长得跟你特别像……”

带土看着资料上的的文字，又看着卡卡西的眼中倾泻而出的柔光，好像真的看到一个更美好，更强大，属于他们的木叶。

*

分组安排的工作一直到很晚才完成，两人入寝时已是深夜。澄澈的月色流入房间里，静谧地勾勒着两人的轮廓。

“睡着了么？”带土晃了晃枕边的人的手臂，耳语道。

“还没。”怀中人倦倦答道。

“我突然想起来，你升任火影，我还没有送给你一件像样的礼物。”

“你能回来就是我最好的礼物了。我不奢求更多……”

尚未讲完的倾诉戛然而止，尾音被一双炙热的唇瓣封锁在唇齿间。

“不管你想不想要，这件礼物你必须要收下。”

带土腾地一下爬起来，直挺挺地端坐着。写轮眼不知何时开启，一双猩红的眸子在暗夜里亮得夺目。他不容分说地把卡卡西拉起来，让对方面对着自己坐着，粗粝的手掌贴上了卡卡西左眼上那道深长的疤痕，掌心里闪烁的查克拉暖融融地荡漾，涌动，注入卡卡西的瞳孔中。

“带土，这是？！”

复生后的带土维持着两只万花筒写轮眼的状态，随着瞳膜移植的术式缓缓完成，他左眼的红色渐渐暗淡下去，恢复成深黑色。

“我想通了，我必须把这只眼睛给你，我甚至觉得，这本来就应该是你的眼睛。我知道这会给你带来很大的负担，时时刻刻消耗你的查克拉，透支你的体力。但是，你和我在一起，就是要承受这样的折磨，你喜欢也好，不喜欢也好，我不会给你拒绝的机会，就是要这样纠缠着你。”

带土深情地凝视着那只闪耀着与自己同样光泽的眼睛，讲下誓言，

“如果以后你瞎了，我就做你的杖，带你走完剩下的路。”

就这样，宇智波带土再一次任性地闯进了旗木卡卡西的世界。

一些只属于自己与带土的回忆在卡卡西新生出的左眼中浮现，经历过一次又一次误解和分道扬镳，一场又一场生离死别的浩劫，他与他的过往，未来，前世今生，再一次不可抑制地纠缠在一起，难舍难分。

此时的宇智波带土，像记忆中那个十三岁的少年一样，无邪而炙热地看着他，把世上最好的爱与最深的痛，不管不顾地交付给他。卡卡西一时语塞，眼眶有些湿润。他蜷缩起身子靠过去，像是寻找归宿一样，投入那个坚实有力的拥抱中。

“但是那你要答应我，这一次，不许再把它弄丢了！”

带土将环在对方腰间的手臂扣紧，落吻在被月光镀上冷霜的银发上。他知道时辰已晚，但他心跳的很快，全身充满了热血沸腾的力量，心潮如同浪涌，不断拍打在胸口。他还不想现在就睡去，于是自顾自地喋喋不休，

“其实这只眼睛挺不错的 ，你说不是么？”

“你以后可以继续使用雷切了。”

“而且跟你的肤色也挺搭配的。”

“还有，下次我再失踪的时候，你就可以丢东西到神威空间去砸我。”

卡卡西不做声，在带土怀中默默点了点头，报恩似的在带土颈窝轻轻啄了一下，将那份温情，冲动，痴傻，癫狂，照单全收。

他承认，纵然成为火影，他依然无比迷恋着带土执拗而自私的关怀和庇护。


	3. 下 - 解铃还须系铃人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理性六火如何跟精分大boss和睦相处。  
> 烂到要死，自暴自弃。

事态僵持不下。

旗木卡卡西倒在地上，气息杂乱无章。宇智波带土像一片沉重的阴影一样罩在他身上，绷紧全身的力量将他死死钳制在方寸之中，一手擒住他的手腕，一手向他腰间缓缓伸去。

几滴咸湿的汗水从带土额头滚落在卡卡西眉梢，使卡卡西不由得偏过脸看向一旁，而即使是这样，他仍然能够感受到来自于带土居高临下的目光带着猩红色的烈焰虎视眈眈地灼烧着他。他试图平复气息，按在带土前襟的那只手做着最后的抵御。

叮铃。

带土轻巧地拨弄了一下系在卡卡西腰间的铃铛，眯起的眼角里溢出一缕轻狂。

“认输吧。”

他们现在正在进行的活动叫做抢铃铛。抢铃铛是木叶的一项历史悠久的传统技能，通常被运用于上忍教师对于忍校学生的能力考核。热衷于发扬木叶优良传统的六代目在原始规则的基础上稍加修改，将此作为战犯复健以及自己平时修炼的项目之一，有时还会叫上之前的学生一起组队切磋忍术技巧，一边修行一边娱乐，不亦乐乎。

“还没结束呢。”

卡卡西轻笑一声，猛然勾起膝盖，膝尖带着一丝轻巧的力道精准地碰撞在对方两腿正中的薄弱环节。

纵然身为忍者，纵然拥有宇智波一族傲然卓绝的瞳力，但毕竟肉体凡胎，这种直击人性弱点的的偷袭着实难以招架。只见宇智波带土脸上的笑容霎时凝固，转瞬化作苦不堪言的愁容。他全身蜷缩成一团，一双明眸被突如其来的剧痛剜去了似的，愕然而空洞，脸色骤然惨淡了好几个色调，变得几乎跟卡卡西的肤色无异，先前那股咄咄逼人的气势支离破碎，仅存的力气只够他喊出一声惨烈的哀嚎 — —

“我X！！！”

一瞬之间，局势扭转，胜负分晓。

卡卡西晃了一下手里的铃铛，舒展身体，伸懒腰似的悠然举起手，落在带土肩上轻拍了几下，

“抱歉啊带土……这次对你有点粗鲁……”

落败者抱着膝盖侧卧在地上闷声吃痛，将足以让四战大boss一世威名扫地的惨状深深隐藏在环抱着自己的手臂中。

一旁的漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助闻声停下了结印的手势，再也无心比试，目不转睛地围观眼前两位忍界前辈高水准的打斗，眼中流露出敬佩，惊恐，怜惜等错综复杂的情绪。

“带土哥，没事吧？”

鸣人小心翼翼地凑过去看着倒地抽搐的男人，不知所措地献上一份胆战心惊的关怀。

“小叔，要坚强……”

佐助跟着走过去像模像样安慰道，继而意味深长地看向卡卡西，对昔日师长“不惜以自身幸福为代价而获取一场无关紧要的比赛胜利”的壮举望而生畏。

经过了一番漫长的表情管理，带土在卡卡西的搀扶下勾着背勉强站了起来，踟蹰着挪了两步，蹒跚的步伐犹如在苦海中沉浮。

“嘛……不早了，今天的修炼就到这里，大家都回家休息吧。”卡卡西向鸣人佐助使了个大人的事情小孩子不要多管的眼色。“放心，我会照顾带土的。”

鸣人和佐助知趣地转身离去，在夕阳的余晖中留下两道拉长的背影和一串分辨不清的窃笑。

“好了哦，很快就不痛了哦……”卡卡西像哄小孩子一样在带土耳边轻轻吹气，把肩上的手臂用力搭了一下。

“心狠手辣，损人害己！”带土没好气地瞥了卡卡西一眼，恶狠狠憋出几个字来。

“要不要我帮你揉揉？”卡卡西自知理亏，转过脸奉上一副诚意满满的笑脸，表示要为自己刚才的违规操作全权负责。

“你再碰我一下试试！”从疼痛中微微解脱的带土全身神经立刻再次绷紧，搭在对方肩头的手也虚张声势攥成拳头。

“对不起，我错了！”

虽然嘴上对自己的过失供认不讳，但这位巧言令色的道歉者直到扛着一个身形威猛的人形沙袋，全身乏力气喘吁吁回到家中，才真正意识到自己错得有多么离谱。

带土一脸苦大仇深地斜躺在沙发上发出一连串命令，

“我渴了。给我倒点水。”

“房间好热，空调调低一点。”

“桌子上这堆糖纸，麻烦帮我丢一下。”

由于这位战犯表现良好，一个月之前经过木叶高层的审核批准，终于重获自由，正式成为了一名木叶的忍者。现在他的活动区域从旗木卡卡西家里，扩展到了他两条腿能跑到的所有地方。

但是现在他伤心地发现，这份自由的代价好像有点高。就算他双腿健全，无拘无束，好像还是哪里都去不了。

开好空调丢完垃圾的旗木卡卡西态度极为良好地把水杯递到带土手里，

“还在生我的气么？”

“谁在生气？生什么气？有什么好生气的？”

带土以数量取胜地用三个问题回答了对方一个问题。

“那，既然不生气了，咱们一起干点别的吧。”卡卡西在带土肩上散漫地揉了两下。

带土没回答，抓起桌上的手机自顾自地打了几个字。

见对方不予理会，卡卡西决定去线上交流。他打开木叶流行的社交软件，只见一条来自于“吃月亮的月兔”的状态，赫然挂在信息墙顶端：

**我不想活了。**

当四战boss说他不想活的时候，世界上没有一个人的性命的安全的。头脑敏锐情商超凡的六代目见事态不妙，立刻也发了一条社交状态：

**宇智波带土，对不起！！！**

这两条状态连起来阅读故事感极强。不知情木叶群众纷纷揣测六火是如何费尽心机把战犯救活，又出尔反尔让战犯不想活了的。

*

事态僵持不下。

宇智波带土绝不是一个输不起的人。他们俩从小打到大，带土虽然输多赢少，但是从来没有因为胜负像小孩子一样闹脾气。即使在他还是小孩子的时候，也不会因为一场抢铃铛的比试置气。

“你总是这样对我……”带土的目光抬起来落在卡卡西身上，又落到地板上。

“带土，你是有别的事情想对我说，对吧……”

卡卡西意识到，带土的愤怒绝不是作态的儿戏，而自己刚才的道歉也不是带土想要的。

对话间长久的空白像一堵墙一样横亘在两人中间。房间里陷入诡异的寂静，只有空调的冷气吹得嗡嗡作响。

“你在四战战场上，就是这样对我的。”

带土低沉地说，

“我记得，你当时就是这样。”

“你拿着那柄苦无，对着我。”

“你用那种看待罪人的眼神看着我，看得我血液都凝固了，心里也凉下去。”

“那一刻我感到自己已经死了。”

“如果不是水门老师拦住你，你会对我下手的，对吧……”

带土以自我保护的姿态抱臂蜷缩着。卡卡西对于他的攻击并没有用什么力气，疼痛早已过去，却有什么幻痛从全身各处徒然生出，缥缈地幽幽弥散着。

“你做的没错。”

“毕竟是我罪有应得。”

“可是，我也有私心的。我又偷偷希望，你不忍心对我动手。我希望你犹豫一下，希望你多对我讲点什么，随便什么都好，骂我两句也好……把我从那个沼泽里拉出来……”

“我知道你对于感情的事，有自己的排序。我在你心里，比不过所谓的火之意志，比不过木叶，比不过鸣人……”

带土的声音渐渐沉下去，怒气消失殆尽，只剩下一丝没有颜色的，平缓的悲哀，

“现在连一只铃铛都不如了，是吗……”

一道道陈年的伤疤，在那颗伤痕累累的躯体上，不动声色地裂开了。

*

宇智波带土非常清楚自己是在无理取闹。然而这种清醒着发疯的感觉让他感到久违的痛快 — 这些话他憋在心里很久了，奈何在他复生之后，卡卡西对他太过于好，好的他有点无措。

很久很久没有人待他好过了。像是从暗室中走出来的人，直面光线时会本能性地挡上眼睛，过于习惯欺骗与仇恨，突然被予以温柔，他反倒想要坏心肠地伤害对方。

所以这一次，借着这股莫名的恼火，他以“你根本不在乎我”作为借口，把该说的不该说的统统不计后果地丢给了卡卡西。

说完他觉得有些好笑，于是神经质地抽了抽嘴角，发出一声似笑非笑的古怪声响。

喜欢一个人原来可以是这样，到了极致，竟然生出莫须有的报复欲，甚至想要把自己弥足珍贵的东西亲手毁得面目全非 — 带土突然觉得，旗木卡卡西这个人，真的是讨厌至极。

“喂，卡卡西，你知道么，我那个时候，躲在山洞里面，每天什么做不了，就听着斑那个老头子在我耳朵旁边絮絮叨叨……”

“我快烦死了。我就想……”

带土的声音空落落的，

“卡卡西，你怎么不来找我呢？”

……  
……  
……

“对不起……对不起……”卡卡西把脸埋进手心，做着无济于事的道歉。

“不必道歉。我现在已经完全不难受了。”

带土玩味地欣赏着卡卡西脸上痛苦的神情，近似得意地说，

“你不会让我难过了。”

他砰砰拍着自己胸口，

“你看，我的心脏，被你挖空了。”

*

旗木卡卡西正在经历着人生中最狼狈的惨败。

— — 没有什么人能够像宇智波带土一样，让他这样满盘皆输。

被记忆割裂的伤口会短暂地麻木，然后无端被一些琐碎的诱因再度刺痛，往往复复。人无法真正做到遗忘。越是在意，越做不到。

“当初是我把你弄丢了……”

“我一直一直，想把我失去的宇智波带土找回来。”

“在我失去你，失去琳，失去水门老师之后，在我的身边，一直有很多人，宽容我的冷漠，无条件地陪伴着我。”

“可是带土呢……带土一直都是，一个人，被困在那个沼泽里……”

“我来得太晚了……”

“我把你们都弄丢了……”

“抢铃铛也好，同期的聚会也好……我想要把你带回那个你曾经离开的木叶，想要让你重新回到我身边……”

“今天也是，我是想什么都不管地，痛痛快快跟你打一场，把那些不开心的事情，都打碎。”

“但是我还是搞砸了……”

在讲下这些话的时候，卡卡西好像握住一把无形的利刃，一刀一刀刻进从未愈合的伤痕里，将他破败不堪的记忆再度碎割凌迟。

十八年以来，他期望带土回来，但却又害怕带土回来。

他害怕自己无以弥补十八年以来缺失的朝夕岁月，无以补上那颗被自己掏空的心脏。

“你说的没错，我是个没用的废物，什么也做不了，只会给你带来痛苦。”

“背负罪恶的人，是我，赎罪的人，也应该是我。”

“不然，你打我一顿吧！把我带给你的痛苦，加倍还给我！”

“把我的心掏出来给你好了。”

那颗曾经为宇智波带土不停滴血的心脏，骤然间痛的发烫，而那双为宇智波带土流干了眼泪的眼眶里，再一次被泪水浸透。两行清泪从异色的瞳孔里缓缓流出，他眸中的红色与黑色，在水光中颤颤闪烁。

“你不许哭！”

带土倏地站起来，冲动而粗暴地将这个疯狂自虐的赎罪者一把揽进自己怀中。这个拥抱无疑充满了攻击性，两人的骨骼钝重地撞在一起，疼痛回荡着疼痛。

“ **不许用我给你的眼睛哭！** ”

带土吼得嗓子都哑了，

“是你把我救活的，你必须负责照顾好我！别成天死去活来的！闹够了没有！我不想看你哭成这个鬼样子！”

对方的忏悔未能抚慰带土的心绪，反倒让带土原本那份蚀骨之苦无以复加。

也难怪。纠缠在一起的两条性命，从不会单独疼痛。

“多大点事情就要死要活的……”

带土伸出手，像把一张揉得皱巴巴的纸张小心翼翼地展开似的，轻抚过卡卡西的面颊，用坑坑洼洼的指腹拭去他眼角的泪。

“我要怎么办才好呢？”遵照带土的要求，卡卡西将哽咽艰难地吞回喉咙，疑惑而祈求地问道。

“你自己找上的麻烦，只有你自己来解决了。”带土眼皮也泛了红，“我怨你，恨你，折磨你，伤害你，你都要好好担待着！听见没有。”

“嗯。”卡卡西迫不及待地回应。他从未像现在这样，如此渴望一生一世的折磨。

因为他听到的，根本就是一句厮守终生的告白。

“你可以轻而易举掏空我的心脏，但是我永远没有办法对你还手……”带土牵起卡卡西的手掌，放在自己胸口。

“别的事情，我都向你道歉，都是我的错，是我不好。但是……”

卡卡西俨然正色道，

“我掏去的那颗心，它本来就是我的。”

*

像是经历了一场恶仗，遍体鳞伤的两个人疲惫地倚靠着对方。

卡卡西闭上眼睛，回想起他们小时候，大约十二三岁的时候，打了架，谁都不肯主动理睬对方，但是过一会儿，不知怎么的，总会和好如初。

十八年过去之后，他们都已不是曾经的自己，但庆幸的是，他们曾经一起拥有过一段共同的，值得永世珍惜的回忆。

“所以，以后我们还要抢铃铛么？”从记忆中回过神的卡卡西试探性地问带土。

“这次算你赢了。”带土把自己腰上另外一个铃铛拽下来交给卡卡西，笑了笑说，“不过下次我不会再让着你了。”

两人相视一笑。

正在这时，桌上两只手机不约而同地响了起来。

— — 场外群众已是心急如焚。

“喂，鸣人。哦，没事没事，你老师已经承认错误了，我看他态度良好，不予追究了。”

“喂，佐助。你小叔就是闹点小别扭，已经没事了。”

挂断电话，带土露出一个没心没肺的傻笑，删除了那条“我不想活了”的状态，然后像寻找自拍道具一样一把抓过卡卡西，随手拍了一个两人还未来得及整理表情的自拍，发到了社交平台上。

但是他蛮不讲理地要求卡卡西把那条道歉的状态保留三天。

于是在所有不知情的木叶群众看来，宇智波带土已经没有轻生的冲动了，可是旗木卡卡西还在持之以恒地道歉着。


End file.
